Future in Heaven
by ScratchEP
Summary: Two familiar faces meet in the future
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own most of the characters mentioned in this story, or at least all of the ones you might recognise.They are the property of the BBC. This story was written a while ago so casualty has moved on since then...basically Holly has left along with Barney and Dan and...sorry I was really cross.  
Pairings:Holly and Partrick, Barney and Chloe, minor other pairings.  
Rating:Arghhh I hate this bit I will say PG just to careful.  
Feedback:Always welcome...don't bother flaming me I don't care. Cronstructive crticism is, on the other hand, very useful.  
Summary:Two familiar faces meet again in the future.

FUTURE IN HEAVEN

Holly climbed out of the car and wiped down her jacket. It had been a long journey to Yorkshire and she had been driving for over three hours. She stretched her legs before climbing back into the car and pulling away from the service station.  
She reached the hotel and pulled her overnight bag out of the boot. She hurried out of the cold and got her key from reception. Quickly see stumbled up two flights of stairs and pushed the key in the lock. As the door opened she looked around. It was pleasant enough. She pulled her pyjamas on and climbed into bed. She slept soundly.

The next morning she didn't have any breakfast at the hotel and went straight for her car. As she was leaving someone called out behind her.  
"Mrs Robinson. You left your.."  
But he didn't have a chance to finish before Holly Span round and spat down his throat, "DO NOT CALL ME THAT I AM MS MILES"  
"Sorry Ms Miles. I am only reading what it says on your letter."  
She grabbed the letter from his hand and rushed out of the hotel. She ran to her car and whizzed off.

"Mr consultant sir, can I please have your opinion?"  
"I have a name you know!" shouted the consultant as the student quivered under his shout."And no I am busy! I have an interview to do in 1/2 an hour!" He hurried off down the corridor leaving the student to find someone else.

Holly looked at the letter and saw Dan's handwriting. She thought no-more about it before it was ripped up and sitting on the seat next to her. Holly pulled down the mirror on the passenger seat and peaked in. her hair was in a top not and she fiddled with it. She noticed a grey hair that was nestled in amongst all the others and sighed. It was the year 2009 she was 38 years old. She had realised when she had divorced Dan that that was probably it. She was never going to have children. It had been one of her lifetime ambitions and it was going to remain unfulfilled. *Well* she thought *At least if she got this job she would have the chance to work with children for the rest of her days. That was if she got the job and come to think of it if she didn't hurry she would miss her interview and lose her chance completely*. She hurriedly picked up her bag and scrambled out of the car. She ran for the building as she realised that it was raining.

"Holly Miles. Could you please come in?" asked the smiling lady as she peaked her head round the door and looked at the people waiting.  
"Yes," said Holly as she picked up her bag and smiled nervously at the woman who sat next to her. She had started to have a conversation with the woman and she had been quite friendly.

Holly followed the woman into the room and kept her eyes down on the floor the hole time. As much as she didn't want to admit it she was nervous. She only put her head up to look at the individual people who were sitting on the other side of the table.  
"My name is Elizabeth Scase. I am the sister of the paediatric ward" introduced the smiling lady.  
As she moved along the table she introduced every member of staff.  
Then they reached the last one. Holly looked up and was shocked at what stared back at her.  
"This is the consultant,..." said the smiling lady, but before she had time to finish Holly interrupted and finished for her,  
"Patrick Spiller"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own most of the characters mentioned in this story, or at least all of the ones you might recognise.They are the property of the BBC. This story was written a while ago so casualty has moved on since then...basically Holly has left along with Barney and Dan and...sorry I was really cross.  
Pairings:Holly and Partrick, Barney and Chloe, minor other pairings.  
Rating:Arghhh I hate this bit I will say PG just to careful.  
Feedback:Always welcome...don't bother flaming me I don't care. Cronstructive crticism is, on the other hand, very useful.  
Summary:Two familiar faces meet again in the future.

Part two

Holly's mouth gaped open and she stared. Patrick sat looking at Holly, with a slightly smug smile on his face. But underneath the surface he was aching. He had received her letter several weeks ago when the place for a paediatric had first gone out. He had prayed that it would not be her as he didn't know if he could cope.  
"Holly, nice to see you." said Patrick as he noticed the look that had glazed over her eyes. He had seen it before, eight years ago.  
"You know each other?" asked the smiling lady, who's look was now more of confusion.  
"Yes."replied Patrick "all to well."  
"Good. we won't have to have anymore introduction then. Let's start."  
The lady sat down behind the table and started asking question. Holly's mouth worked hard to answer the questions but underneath thoughts about the split up between her and Patrick and how she had once thought how much she hated him and how she would never be able to sit in the same room as him. Now he was being civilised and interviewing her for a job. She thought about what she had said all those years ago and how she had blamed him and told him he would never make it to consultant. She realised just how much he had contradicted her and working with children !?! Something she had never imagined he would be able to do.

"Thank you Ms Miles. We will contact you within the next few days." Holly realised she had not thought about what she was saying so she very much doubted she would ever see this hospital again after she left. She said goodbye to all of the dodged round Patrick as she left. He tried to look her in the eye but didn't manage it before she left the room.

A week later Holly was sitting in bed when she heard a knock at her door. As she looked up she saw Barney come round the corner. Through all the years she had not lost contact with Barney and was now living in the spare room. She had left Dan in the house and got out. He walked over to the bed,  
"Morning. Here is the post." he said as he bit into a piece of toast. Holly sifted through the post and when she saw the Yorkshire postcode, she stared at it.  
"Barney. This is the letter about the interview. Can you open it please." she stammered.  
"Yeah, sure." Not quite sure why Holly was so nervous. Holly was sure to get the Senior registrar place. There was something Holly wasn't telling him. As he pealed back the letter he opened it to see confirmation of what she thought had happened.  
"Congratulations. You have made the team at St Gerard Majella paediatric hospital. Signed consultant Patrick Spiller." Now he knew what was the matter with Holly. But he couldn't do this alone. Infact he couldn't do this at all.  
"Chloe, could you come in here please!" shouted Barney. A grouchy looking Chloe hurried in through the door with a sleeping baby in her arms. She came over and before Barney had said a word gently dumped the baby in his arms and sat down on the bed. Barney retreated out.  
"What's the matter Hol?" asked Chloe as she noticed the letter in Holly's hand.  
"I got the job" she said.  
"That's great!" replied Chloe.  
"No, it's not, Patrick is the consultant."  
"Oh".

As she strode up to the building she swallowed. Her knuckles turned white as she clasped her bag and put one foot in front of the other,

Patrick felt the lump in his throat rise and fall as He glanced at his watch and then the clock on the wall and then his watch again. Time was not moving and it seemed to stay constantly at 8:59. Finally the hand moved and promptly a sharp knock was heard at the doors. As the door creaked open the Holly walked in and Patrick's jaw fell open. She hadn't aged one bit and still looked as pretty as ever.  
"Holly, how are you?" he asked.  
"Fine thank you Patrick,"  
"Shall we go on a tour of the hospital"  
"Yes, this way."  
As the tour started Holly wondered whether she had done the right thing. 

Time went on and everyone adjusted to the fact that their senior registrar avoided talking to their consultant at all costs. It meant that at one point practically everyone in the hospital took on the role of messenger. But no-one was so stupid as to not realise that there was a very special relationship between the two. Patrick, who had been the most eager to carry on their relationship when they first re-joined together at Holby, was now very stand offish. Holly often thought about what would have happened but never said anything. So life carried on as if nothing was wrong. Except that everybody noticed the difference in demeanour of Patrick, all shouting ceased while she was there.  
One night Holly was waiting out side when Patrick drove past. He noticed Holly and slowed down. he knew that she didn't like walking home or even catching a bus after dark and hadn't for nine years. He pulled up.  
"Would you like a lift?" he asked, out of the window.  
Much as Holly would have liked to refuse she knew she was in a losing battle and would end up getting in the car anyway. So without protest she opened the door and climbed in.  
"Where do you live now?" he asked, knowing the answer from her records, but not wanting to give away that fact.  
"65 Likeford lane. It is just........"  
"I know where it is." he smiled as he pulled out of the car park and was glad to see the smile on her face. It was the last thing that he saw before the car drove straight into the side of him and he was knocked out.Holly looked around before doing the same and passing out in teh car. She could feel pain in her legs and feet, but couldn't worry about that now!

The paramedics carried the two casualties, into St Judes.  
"Forty year male and 35 year old female. Possible broken Fib and tib on the women. Deep lacerations on the feet and chest. Possible broken neck on the male and severe head injuried. Possible internal bleeding."  
"Mark. This is the consultant and the senior registrar at Gerard Majella hospital."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own most of the characters mentioned in this story, or at least all of the ones you might recognise.They are the property of the BBC. This story was written a while ago so casualty has moved on since then...basically Holly has left along with Barney and Dan and...sorry I was really cross.  
Pairings:Holly and Partrick, Barney and Chloe, minor other pairings.  
Rating:Arghhh I hate this bit I will say PG just to careful.  
Feedback:Always welcome...don't bother flaming me I don't care. Cronstructive crticism is, on the other hand, very useful.  
Summary:Two familiar faces meet again in the future.

Part three

Holly woke up and stared around. She was in an accident and emergency room, she could tell that from working in one for over four years. Suddenly she realised she didn't know why she was there. She tried to get down of the bed but the pain her leg caused her to fling her arm to the side and knock off a metal kidney dish and it's contents.

Someone rushed into the cubicle as Holly hauled herself back up onto the bed.  
"Slow down, Ms Miles. You are not leaving just yet, so no need to rush. OK so what do you remember about the accident."  
"The accident?" asked Holly "What accident?"  
"Oh, maybe you are suffering from a little amnesia. OK you were in an accident just outside of the hospital. Do you remember anything?  
"Well, Patrick picked me up and then we drove........oh God. Patrick. Is he OK?"  
"He hasn't come round yet. We had to operate. You can come and see him if you like?"  
"Yes please!" she climbed into the wheel chair and rested her leg on the side. She glanced around herself as she was pushed down the hall and into an elevator. She was taken up to a ward and into a small room. Patrick lay on the bed, he looked lifeless. She felt tears rum down the side of her face and just as she thought she was going to burst into tears she felt a hand come up and place itself on her shoulder. As she turned around she saw Chloe's and Barney's faces string back at her. Their tiny baby lay in the push chair. Holly was so happy that they were there.  
"Hello, what are you doing here?" she asked not sure that she wasn't dreaming.  
. "Moral support. And we had to get out of the house." laughed Barney.  
Chloe was staring at Patrick and looked upset. She sat down on the chair next to Holly. Barney said he was going to get a drink and left the room.

Chloe and Holly started to reminisce about their time at Holby. They were arguing about the number of times one patient had been known to get come in one week when Patrick stirred.  
"uhhhhh" he groaned.  
"Patrick, hold on I will get a nurse." said Chloe and rushed out of the room.  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
"You are at St.Judes hospital. We had an accident and ended up here. Can you remember that?" she asked.  
"Yes, everything. But I can't remember what happened before. I know I am Patrick Spiller, but who are you and why were you in the car with me? "

Holly realised that Patrick was suffering from severe traumatic amnesia, even worse than herself. She realised that unless he regained his memory in the next 24 hours it was unlikely that he would and his past would be forgotten. She couldn't allow that

"So my mum died at Christmas and I didn't talk about it. I concentrated more and more on my education and worked through my youth and teens. Then I got into med. school. Is that right?"  
Holly nodded half heatedly as she listened to Patrick recite his life like a book he had just read or a History project.  
"Yes. Then when you where in your first year as an SHO you............" What should she say should she tell him the truth or forget it and start agian, "You moved hospital because of a break up with some friends. You moved to a hospital in London and then to a hospital in Leeds called Holby general, where you met me. Do you remember any of this?" she asked hoping that she would have jogged some of his memories.  
"No but I might if I met some other people from my past. What about all the people who worked at Holby general. Do you still know any of them? Could I met them?"  
By this point Holly was desperate and even if it meant stirring up forgotten memories she would do it.  
"Yes I will try and contact them when I go home. Are you tired? Shall I leave? "she asked as she noticed him yawn,  
"No, don't go, stay and sit. If I fall asleep then you can go but for now just sit." it wasn't long before Patrick did drift of but instead of leaving she pulled her chair closer to his side. She stared at the face that she had gone without for eight years and wondered how she had done it. She couldn't imagine going a day without him now. She gently stroked the hair of his face and planted a kiss on his left cheek.

Chloe had been listening to the conversation that the two had been having, old habits die hard, and had got excited over the fact that Holly had suggested a reunion. As Barney walked down the corridor she stood up and when he was in hearing distance of her whispered she said that she had something to do and would be back within the hour. She left their daughter in his capable hands and walked to the car. She searched in her handbag and found her address book. Picking up her mobile phone she dialled the first number  



	4. Chapter 4-final chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters mentioned in this story, or at least all of the ones you might recognise. They are the property of the BBC. This story was written a while ago so casualty has moved on since then...basically Holly has left along with Barney and Dan and…..sorry I was really cross.  
  
Pairings: Holly and Patrick, Barney and Chloe, minor other pairings.  
  
Rating: Arghhh I hate this bit I will say PG just to careful.  
  
Feedback: Always welcome...don't bother flaming me I don't care. Constructive criticism is, on the other hand, very useful.  
  
Summary: Two familiar faces meet again in the future.  
  
Chloe entered the room with a smirk on her face and sat down next to Holly. She almost spoke but Holly managed to squeeze in first.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" she asked in a very serious manner, although in side the sight of Chloe's face was the first thing to cheer her up all day.  
  
"Wellll, you know you were going to organise to get everyone up here."  
  
*Only too well* thought Holly, "Yes"  
  
"Well I already did it! Everyone is arriving on Wednesday! Every single person that you and Patrick ever worked with at Holby is going to be at Grinkle park hotel for lunch! Isn't that great!"  
  
*No* thought Holly *If Patrick finds out that I lied to him and didn't tell him about us then, the consequences could be worse than telling him in the first place* "Yes" said Holly in her best lying voice.  
  
With most of the wounds on Holly and Patrick being superficial they were soon out of the hospital. Holly had her leg plastered, Patrick saw the counsellor to try and re-gain his memory and both were admitted to a ward for the, but soon enough the next day they were ready to leave. Having no car the walked down to the nearest taxi ramp and waited. They decided to share a cab and Patrick helped Holly to get her leg in. Then he climbed in behind her. Holly suddenly realising that she lived in a fifth floor apartment block asked if they could go too her place first and Patrick could help her up the stairs.  
  
"Yea, sure. Tell the driver where you live." Holly suddenly realised the change that had come over him since the accident. He was so much nicer now. Why? Was it just the memory loss or was it something else? She recited her address to the driver and they were on their way.  
  
Patrick paid the driver and told him that he would be back down soon and to wait. But after the trapes up the stairs he didn't go straight back down again but went in for coffee.  
  
"Patrick" ventured Holly as he sipped at his cup, "You know you wanted to meet everyone and try and get you memory back, well, Chloe has organized it for this Wednesday. Is that OK?" she hoped that it wasn't and she could dodge having to go. But much to the contrary Patrick replied,  
  
"Yes! That is brilliant! I can't wait! Hopefully then I can remember everything you have told me" *And more* added Holly in her head.  
  
Holly woke up but just lay still and didn't move. Today was the day. Today would decide whether she lost Patrick's friendship again or whether he lost his memory forever.  
  
Patrick woke and got dressed far to quickly. Then he had to wait for over an hour doing nothing but pacing round the house and picking things up here and there. Before he knew it was time to go and he grabbed his keys and wallet from the table, skipped down the stairs and practically leapt into his car.  
  
Holly heard the car zoom down the street and at the speed it was going she knew it had to be Patrick. Looking out her window she saw a car that was the same as the one in the accident if only a different colour. She started down the stairs but before she had reached the ground Patrick was up next to her helping her down the stairs.  
  
"Get off me! I don't need any help!" shouted Holly, furious that Patrick was so much easier on his pins than she was. Patrick backed away but as he saw Holly about to fall dived in again. Reluctantly she leant on him as they walk down the stairs and exited the building.  
  
In the car Patrick couldn't shut up. He kept talking all the way to the hotel. Though Holly responded to his questions and laughed at his jokes she didn't talk off her own back.  
  
Inside Holly slumped in a chair while Patrick carried on pacing round, admiring the luxurious hotel. Eventually the dizzying movement of his circles in the room made Holly blow and she shouted at him.  
  
"Sit down now!" she scared herself at how much she sounded like her mum. The shocked Patrick sat down in the nearest chair, surprised at Holly. He looked at his watch and saw that he had 10 minutes. Those were going to be the longest ten minutes in the world. Silence and stillness filled the room.  
  
When Patrick realised the minutes were up he started to worry and wonder where everyone was. Then Chloe and Barney knocked and came round the door. Patrick smiled at them and welcomed them in.  
  
"You are the first people here! And I would hope so too!" He looked down at the baby lying in Chloe's arms and turned back to the door. Chloe walked over and sat down next to Holly, how smiled half-heartedly at them.  
  
Barney waited with Patrick. It wasn't too long before the door started to open again. A boy of thirteen or fourteen came in followed more importantly by his mother.  
  
"Amy!" exclaimed Barney and the two men walked over to the lady who had just come in. Patrick's face broke into even bigger smiles as bits and pieces of memory started to come back.  
  
"And Milo. Wow you have grown!" added Patrick.  
  
"It is lovely to see you both. You did meet Simon before I left didn't you? You treat his son for an asthma attack?"  
  
"Yes. I think we did. Nice to meet you Simon." said Barney.  
  
Next to arrive was Duffy and Andrew. They had their youngest child with them, Emily. Having been only one when Holly and Patrick had left they didn't know her very well. Holly had got up out of her hair when Amy came in and was now standing next to Patrick.  
  
"Oh Duffy it is lovely to see you!" much as she hated to admit it, there was something nice being surrounded by old friends. Holly occasionally started to get excited but then her memory jogged and..........  
  
Anna arrived with Jack and started chatting to Chloe. Soon more people had got there. Tina and Sean saw all these people who they hadn't seen for even longer than Patrick and Holly. Max and Amanda arrived just before Charlie did and a few other members of staff drifted in. Soon the room was bulging and Patrick was circulating in delight. Holly watched as every now and then his face fell and then lifted again as memories flew back and forth in his head. Holly found it hard to stand for lengths of time so went and sat down next to Chloe and Barney's baby, who was sitting in a carrier at one end of the room. Suddenly she started crying so Holly took the baby next door to comfort her.  
  
Patrick kept getting flashes. Rooms, faces, places and objects kept occuring in his head. But Holly kept re-occuring and he didn't know why. He carried on regardless. He walked up to Max.  
  
"Amanda and I got married just after you left. We did try and contact you but wherever we phoned you had just left."  
  
Charlie was talking with Anna and Jack. Patrick came over to them.  
  
"Louie came back to England when he was 13 and is living with me now." said Charlie,  
  
"Well, Jack and I have two children, Matthew who is six and Harmony who is two," replied Anna.  
  
"Aww, they are very cute at that age." said Charlie Jack burst out laughing when as Patrick moved on. He circulated round the room, getting very cross at the fact that he couldn't remember why Holly was sticking in his head. Then he over heard Chloe and Barney.  
  
"So the only person missing is Dan."  
  
"Good. After what he did to Holly and Patrick I would hope you hadn't phoned him." Then it struck Patrick and he spun round to find Holly. Where was she?  
  
"Have you seen Holly?" he asked Chloe,  
  
"Yes, she went to look after Lucy, in the other room, is there a problem?" she replied  
  
"No, I just need to talk to her." he said as he strode off.  
  
He entered the room and saw Holly sitting in the room rocking the baby in his arms and sobbing.  
  
"Holly, we need to talk."  
  
Holly laid the baby back down in the carrier and stared into his face. He knew. He knew. He knew. That was all the flew round her head until he spoke again.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about us?" The question she had been dreading hearing all day floated into her ears and around her brain. What to say? she thought.  
  
"I was worried. I thought that if I didn't tell you we might have another chance and I did so badly want children. But when it was made apparent to me that you wanted nothing more than friendship, which it has in the last few days, I couldn't tell you as I thought you would get angry."  
  
Patrick sat in the chair next to Holly's. he stared her in the face and all the memories came flooding back. The Ed ordeal at Med. school. The relationship ups + downs. The meeting at Holby. The Tom Harvey things. The way that Holly had left Holby and him behind and got out, never saying anything to him and the way he had been so badly hurt. Maybe he didn't want the memories back? Maybe he should stand up and walk out of the room? He did stand up. And he headed for the door. But as he started to turn the handle he took another look at Holly. He saw the fear in her eyes that he had only seen once before. That was when she had almost died. That time had been so emotionally painful for her and he couldn't let that happen again. Walking back over he pulled her to her feet and lifted her into his arms. Not giving it two thoughts he walked through the door and back into the Hall. He cleared his throat and all eyes fixed on him.  
  
"I would like to announce that Holly and I will be inviting you back up to Yorkshire soon. But this time it will be for our wedding!" A loud cheer lifted in the room and claps could be heard. Holly felt her nerves tingle and as she looked up into Patrick's face she saw the smile that was so rarely there. The one that was not smug and the one that wasn't trying to treat a difficult patient. The real one.  
  
Patrick let Holly fall to her feet and as he did he pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"And yes Patrick" she whispered in his ear as they parted " the answer is yes! Never were very good at asking favours were you!" Holly laughed and Patrick smirked at this remark. Any doubt that had remained in Patrick's brain was quickly banished. 


End file.
